Even A Cold Heart Can Find Some Warmth
by XxEsoJxX
Summary: Finn wants to find his true love, and he feels that Marceline could be the one. Can the same be said for Marceline?
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read and review :D**

Finn and Jake burst through their door to their tree fort laughing and slightly smoking. They just recently killed a dragon that was attacking the Breakfast Kingdom. It was a fierce battle but in the end they have won triumphantly. Finn sits down on his sofa and removes his bear hat from his head and breathes out. His hair was intact except a bit that was smoking in the front of his head. Jake notices and with his stretchy powers he crosses the room in seconds with his scissor hands. Finn looks at him wide eye " Jake what are you doing, don't cut my hair!" The dog forms a grin and simply explains to the boy " Finn, one of your hair strands are on fire, but if you want me to ignore it and the rest of your hair catches fire don't come crawling to me" Jake starts to step away from Finn when suddenly Finn tackles him to the ground. "Ohf" says Jake as his body hits the floor with the boy on top of him. The boy is yelling at him to cut the strand but Jake isn't listening " wow Finn is pretty strong. For a boy who is sixteen, he has the strength of a twenty year old man. Plus he's been getting more muscular by puberty plus him working out every other day. I wonder if the princesses will start to notice-" Finn's scream suddenly brings Jake back from his deep thought. As he regains his reality of the world the boy was shaking him with Anger, but also fear in his eyes. " Jake, Stop day dreaming and please cut this before my hair get's any worse!" whines the boy. "Whoops, sorry there bro" Jake quickly turns one of his hands into a scissor and cuts the boy's strand of hair. Immediate relief shows up on the boys face and he walks over to the sofa and sits down. Finn sighs and looks up to his brother " sorry bro, I just didn't want my hair to be messed up" Jake simply smiles and walks over to his brother and sits down right beside him " It's okay dude I understand. You don't want your hair messed up so Princess Bubblegum won't-" Finn groans remembering the evil princess who took his heart and ripped it into billions of pieces. " Aw come on I just forgot about her man" Finn whines. Jake blushes and totally forgot "hehe, I kinda forgot about that" Finn looks at his best bud, his brother, he smiles at him and fist pound him " it's all good bro, I can never be mad at you for long. But you are somewhat right, I don't want to mess up my hair so it won't ruin my chance if true love happens." Finn starts to blush but continues "But to tell you the truth none of these princesses I actually like, sure they love me but I don't you know.. like them, I only like them as friends." Finn realizes that he just drop his whole love problem on his brother . He turns over to Jake " sorry if I put all on you man, but your the only person I can talk to when it comes to ladies" Jake grins at his Finn and lightly punches him in the shoulder " It's all good man, you'll eventually find the one for you. But for now lets forget about these feelings and relax alright?" Finn nods and laughs suddenly when he remembers a thought. Jake notices his sudden smile and his curiosity spikes up " hey what's so funny Finn?" The boy looks over to him and says " remember when the dragon shot out a fireball and we sidestep it but it grazed the Breakfast king?" Jake squeezes his eyes shut and replaces the whole fight scene in his head until he finds the memory. " Yeah I do, but what's funny about it?" " When the breakfast king was hit by the fireball he yelped and jump into the fountain of syrup. When he came out everything was fine except his buns. They got toasty" Both of them looked at each other before falling on the floor dying of laughter. After a while once they finish laughing Jake climbs onto his elbows and looks at Finn holding a laugh in, he then says " he ain't feeling his buns for weeks". Then the boys started laughing again. A little while after the boys had finished their second laugh session they realize that night was quickly approaching and they would need to get prepared for bed. Finn said that he would jump into the shower and quickly wash off the soot from the fire. Jake agrees and tells him that he will make dinner then go after the boy. They both nod in agreement and went their separate ways. Finn climbs up the ladder and burst in his room pretending there is a monster inside. He laughs once he hits the floor and grabs a towel and pair of underwear and enters the bathroom. He quickly strips down and turns on the shower. He quickly grabs the soap and cleans his body of all the sweat, and soot from today. Then Finn grabs the shampoo and squeezes a glob size onto the palm of his hand and rubs it into his blonde hair. He scrubs for a few minutes all the while whistling. Eventually he washes out the soap of the shampoo and turns off the shower. Finn grabs his towel puts it around his waist. He dries himself and puts on his underwear and walks out of the bathroom. " Ah, so refreshing. Nothing like a shower to wash the troubles away" says Finn as he walks over to his bed to find his pajama. As he gets closer he notices that his pajama are already out and waiting for him. "Hmm, this is weird I don't remember putting my pajama here before I went-" Finn felt a hand on his shoulder and he immediately grabs the hand and using the power in his upper body he bends his back forward suddenly and he flips the mysterious creature over him. All the while rolling backwards and grabbing his demon sword that was on the wall stand holding it up. Finn then goes into a defensive stance. Looking at the creature he realizes who it really is. He lowers his sword and his face contorts to a irritated face. "What the math Marceline! Why'd you sneak up on me I could of kil-",when suddenly Marceline zooms toward Finn. Being caught off guard Finn was scooped up and pinned to the wall. His sword fell away as he was held against the wall helpless. Marceline's hand that was holding him against the wall was around his throat. Finn struggles, but little by little his struggling weakens as his body is being deprived of oxygen. Soon Finn starts seeing stars as he starts losing consciousness. Marceline then comes closer till her face is an inch from his face, then her head lowers until her mouth is near his throat. He feels her breath on his neck and Finn weakly whispers "Marceline please don't.." Then Finn hears laughter coming from the vampire and her vice grip loosens immediately. Oxygen suddenly invades his body as he welcomes it happily. Marceline then floats over to Finn's bed and puts him down and then kisses him on his cheek. Finn immediately blushes but then the anger sets in "what the hell Marceline what's your problem you could of killed me!" Marceline just rolls her eyes " it's not my fault you weren't prepared for it." She snickered but continued "Just be prepared and you won't have your butt handed to you next time" Finn looks at her and sighs clearly pissed " never mind that, why are you here anyways?". Marceline face turns from grinning to a frown "what I can't stop by my friends house and hang around?" she ask. Immediately Finn regrets saying those words and his anger immediately disappears " no I didn't mean it like that I was just wonder-" "No, no I get it, I'm just not welcome here. I'll just leave you alone" Marceline says as she starts flying out the window. But as she got close to leaving she suddenly felt heavier. She looks down and finds a sixteen year old boy wrapped around her one leg. " No, Marceline don't go! I didn't mean to be so mean. Just please.. stay" Finn says sounding a bit desperate. " I'm just kidding weenie" Marceline half joked and she floats over to the boys bed and he lets go. Finn looks up at her and finally notice what she's wearing and his face turns red. Marceline was just wearing a night robe for her pajamas and he'd just looked completely up and saw her black panties. " Glob, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look up. Please don't kill me" Finn shouts as his face turns a darker red and puts his hands out to block his face. Marceline, just laugh and smiles sinisterly at Finn " it's alright I don't really mind if it's you". Finn looks up to Marceline and swears her face blushed for a moment. "Wait what did-" Finn asked puzzled. "Nothing!" Marceline said a bit too fast. " All I came here was to see if your coming to the jam session tomorrow." The vampire suddenly floats off Finn's bed and heads toward the open window. " Wait!" Finn shouts just as Marceline leaves his room. The vampire pops her hand in and looks at the boys still blushing face "of course I will Marceline. I'll never stop going unless you told me to stop"looking into her eyes. The vampire smiles at him and Finn blushes even darker. "Good answer" and with that the vampire leaves. After a few moments Finn walks over to the open window and closes it. He then walks back to his bed and drops his whole body on his bed. "What's with Marceline today. She attacks me then kisses me on the cheek after nearly killing me. She does that usually, but what confuses me is that statement she said when I accidentally look up into her panties. Does she like like me or something?" Finn chuckles knowing that can never be possible. But little by little his mind starts to wonder to the beautiful vampire face and body. Immediately a thought shoots into his human brain "Do I like her more than a friend?". As Finn was going to answer his own question a very familiar voice comes from the downstairs "Finn the food is ready!" Jake shouts. "Alright coming!" and with that the boy disappears downstairs.

**Please leave a review of anything that could be added. Or talk about how awesome the chapter was or how bad it was. Until then PEACE OUT! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Chapter two:

Finn and Marceline were running with a pack of wolves that they found in the woods. To get them to run they had bite the wolves and get them excited. Once they did they simply enjoyed the ride that they were getting. Finn looks over to Marceline, a beautiful pale vampire with skin as pale as snow, her eyes crimson red as dark blood.

"Finn why are you staring?" Marceline asked. "Is it because I have something on my face" Marceline quickly says and starts wiping off anything that was on her face.

" No, it's just.. you look beautiful tonight " Finn said with a blush quickly appearing on his face.

" Ohh, really? Thanks" replies Marceline, but then she quickly turns her face away from Finn eyes.

" Guess she doesn't like to show her embarrassment " Finn simply thinks and for a moment looks up at the sky. The sky is filled with beautiful stars that fill the empty void. Finn sighs and turns his head over to the vampire who is still looking the other way.

" I really like Marceline, but I'm just afraid that she'll reject me and the friendship will become awkward. She's the coolest girl that I really know that I feel totally fine around her. She loves to adventure and doesn't get grossed out by some things me and Jake do like the other princesses. I'm just going to wait to tell her, maybe by then Marce-"

"Earth to Finn are you there?" Marceline ask as she pokes his face to get his attention.

" Oh, sorry Marceline I was just zoning out"

" No duh you were" smirks the vampire but then continues " I was wondering if we can head over to that hill so we can just relax for a bit without the constant motion of the wolves going up and down?"

" Yeah sure" Finn replies as the vampire floats off the current wolf she was on and grabs the boys wrist and lifted him over to the hill she was pointing to. Once they were there she drops Finn and he lands on his feet. Then the vampire floats over beside him and sets her feet on the ground. Finn then sits down followed by the vampire. It was quiet for a little bit as the boy and the vampire were thinking in their own heads. Suddenly Marceline puts her head on Finn shoulders which almost makes Finn jump.

" Calm down weenie, no ones going to hurt you" Marceline says.

" Yeah, sorry you caught me off guard" Finn replies with a blush on his face. They immediately fall back into silence as they both listen to the wind.

" Okay I'm going to tell Marceline that I like her" Finn thinks in his head. He takes a deep breath and slowly turns his head toward the vampire and starts

" Marce-"

" Hey Finn I have a question?" Finn blows out his breath and answers

" Yes Marceline?"

" Well, there goes that question" Finn shouts in his head.

" Do you like anyone?" Marceline said with a slight blush. This catches Finn off guard

" what! Um.. y-y-yeah I do" Finn says. Marceline looks at him for a long time. After a few moments it starts to get awkward

" Uh Marceline why are you staring?"

" It's obviously because I want to know who you like Weenie" replies Marceline.

Finn quickly panics " Uhh, um... Who do you like Marceline?" Finn quickly says to buy himself time to come up with an answer.

"You, now who do you like?" Marceline replies without a moment of hesitation.

"Oh my god, give me a few seconds!" the words bounce off the wall of the boys head as he swiftly finds the words to answer the vampire question,

" Oh, you answered really quickly, okay now lets see... my feelings for the person I like... Hmm this may-"

"Finn, tell me already!" Marceline spits out obviously irritated.

"I LIKE YOU!" Finn yells out the response. The vampire simply smiles and puts her head back onto the boy's shoulder excited with knowing the boy that she loves, likes her back. Finn being suddenly confused

" Wait you actually like me?" ask Finn.

" Yup"

" No messing with my brain, no sudden punch to the face , no nothing like that?" Finn continues to ask still thinking it's a joke.

" Want me to prove it to you weenie?" Marceline ask with a devilish smile on her face.

"Crap, why does she have that smile? I'm going to die, goodbye world I love so much" says Finn in his head as he's going to answer to Marceline.

"Y-yeah" Finn stutters as he closes his eyes waiting for the punch in the face. Marceline snickers as she floats up to to Finn's forehead level and removes his hat, she then plants a kiss on his forehead. After she goes back and sits on the floor. Finn slowly opens his eyes and looks around

" I'm not dead!" Finn shouts in his mind knowing he's living for another day. " Wow, um thanks" Finn says while he's blushing.

" No that's just so you can trust me, now here's the real proof" Marceline says as she slowly leans toward Finn.

Finn's brain is having a meltdown. He's confused on what's happening, but his body knows what to do as it starts leaning ever so slowly toward Marceline. When both their faces are a few feet away Marceline stops for a brief moment

"Finn, I love you"

" I love you too Marceline " Finn says. Marceline then comes closer to Finn's face. Their lips were about to touch when A sudden yell comes out of no where

"FINN TIME TO WAKE UP"

" Ahhhh!" Finn shouts as he falls out of his bed and onto the floor. The boy looks up to see a furry yellow dog standing before him. Finn face twist from shock to anger in a brief moment

" What the Math man! Why did you wake me up, I was having an epic dream" Finn shouts.

Jake looks at the boy a bit confused about his buddy's reaction of him waking him up

"Well I always wake you up at this time man. Calm down, what's the dream about anyways?" Jake ask. Finn quickly avoids the subject

"Oh, nothing. Boy is that bacon pancakes I smell, they smell delicious" as Finn walks past Jake and heads downstairs to grab a plate.

"Hmm must be nothing" as Jake follows Finn down the stair to the kitchen.

" Bro why you making bacon pancakes? I thought you only make them on special occasions." Finn ask.

" Yeah, this is a special occasion. Today there's no adventuring, just the two of us brothers relaxing" Jake says with a big smile on his face.

Finn's mouth drops the moment he heard his brother say that sentence

" No Jake we can't! We have to be on watch for the Ice king, trolls, anything that can cause harm to Ooo." Finn squeals as he tries to run into his room to put his clothing on. Jake stretches to block the path of the door and then grabs Finn into a epic bro hug

" Chillax dude, everything is going to be fine I promise you" Jake says into Finn's ear. Finn's struggling stops as Jake slowly lets him go. Finn looks at Jake

" You sure man?"

" Yeah man, I'm sure" Jake replies. Finn smiles but suddenly remembers the dream

" Hey Jake I'm gonna head out for a few" Finn says as he walks toward his room.

" I don't think so, your just gonna head on some adventure" Jake says as he blocks the door to Finn's room.

" Nah man, I'm not gonna do that. I'm just going to head over Marceline's house for a bit." Finn says. Jake face saddens as he hears this

" Noo, Finn it's supposed to be just us today, no Pb, no Marceline, no one" Jake pouts. Finn looks at his brother's face and smiles. He walks over and lightly punches him in the arm

" Don't worry bro, I'll promise to be back likity split, and after we can just relax and have a bro day." Jake's face lightens up and he immediately smiles at his younger brother.

" Alright man go ahead. But don't take too long or I'm gonna get ya okay?"

" Okay man" Finn answers as he pounds his fist on Jake's fist. He then rushes to his room and takes a quick shower and puts his clothing on. After he rushes downstairs quickly eats the stack of bacon pancakes Jake gave him and grabs his pack and sword. Jake looks at him serious for a moment

" Don't worry, I'm just bring this with me just in case something bad happens"

"Alright man just be careful"

" I will" Finn says as he walks out of the tree house and starts walking toward Marceline's house.

" Alright, I'm gonna tell her how I feel about her. I hope she doesn't hurt me, or worse she'll reject me then punch me in the face. Ohh this was a horrible idea" Finn thinks in his head as his hands start sweating. As Finn was walking toward Marceline's house he heard a familiar voice that made his whole body stiff up with tension.

" Ice King let me go! Why do you keep trying to make me your bride?"

" I just want someone to love me" Replies Ice king. Even though Finn doesn't even want to be near Princess Bubblegum his code of honor wouldn't allow it.

" Ice King!" shouts Finn "leave her alone"

" Never!" as Ice King shoots ice lightning bolts at Finn. Finn easily avoids the projectiles as he runs after the Ice king and starts running up a hill. Once Finn at the top he jumps off and lands on the Ice king lowering all of them to the ground. Finn then kicks Ice King's crown off his head and then punches him in the nose hole. Ice King hits the floor but stands up after he recovers from the hit. He looks over to Finn

" Curse you Finn! (ow), I'll get Princess Bubblegum one day and she'll be my bride(ow)". The Ice King then floats up to the sky and flies away toward his kingdom.

"Thanks Finn for saving me. You always come at the moment when I need you the most"

"I really didn't want to save you" Finn mutters

"What was that Finn?" Princess Bubblegum said as she got closer to hear him.

"nothing" Finn then steps back and clears his throat

"Well I have to get going see ya later princess." as Finn walks away from her.

" Wait" Finn turns around to see Bubblegum's face

" Aren't you forgetting something?" As Princess Bubblegum holds her arm's out for a hug.

" Ugh, someone please kill me now" Finn thinks. But he puts up a fake smile

" Oh, sorry Pb I kinda forgot about that." Finn then walks over and gives her a quick hug, but when he finished hugging her she was still hugging him.

" Um, Princess" Finn says obviously annoyed with this.

" Whoops, my bad. Kinda forgot to let go" the princess stated after letting go blushing a bit.

" It's okay" Finn lies and started walking away from her, heading back to Marceline's house.

" May I ask where your going?" Shouts Princess Bubblegum. Finn ignores her question and walks away toward Marceline's house. The princess frowns

" Hmm, Finn seems odd today. I need check up on him just to be safe" With that Princess Bubblegum starts to follow Finn to his destination.

Eventually Finn Makes it to Marceline's house. He walks over to the boat Marceline gave him so it would be easier to get to her house. Finn hops on the boat and starts rowing toward her house.

"Globdammit!" says Princess Bubblegum, but then she hides. Finn stops rowing and looks around for a moment hearing a voice.

" Hmm, oh well" and he keeps rowing. Eventually Finn hits land and he ties the rope up and heads toward the house. He's soon at Marceline's door. His heart beating a million miles per second.

" Okay Finn you can do this" says Finn in his head for encouragement. After a few moments Finn brings his hand toward the door to knock on it. When suddenly the doors shoots open and and Finn is pulled inside.

**Hello awesome people! :) Plz review on how my story is going. Leave any reviews on how to make my story much better. Or leave reviews on how epic my story was or how horrible. If you do the second choice I'll watch you sleep 0.0. Just kidding (not really). Also this story may be longer if I get enough encouragement from my awesome reviewers. If you want it to continue review away. Also if you want suggest any ideas feel free to. I always welcome suggestions from my reviewers. Until then Peace out! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review NYAA!**

Chapter 3:

" What the math Marceline! Are you trying to kill me!" Finn said as his racing heart slows down.

Marceline just laughs at his reaction

" Calm down weenie, it was just for fun. Can't buddies joke around with each other?" Marceline says after she finishes laughing.

" Buddies, so we're just buddies.." Finn thinks in his head, but Finn just smiles and says " Yeah, your right, we need to joke around with each other more". Marceline smiles at the boy for a moment, but then her face contorts to a confused face.

" What's wrong Marceline?" Finn ask

" Oh nothing, I was just wondering why you're here in the morning. Usually your off with Jake adventuring your heart out" Marceline says. Finn hesitates for a moment thinking if should ask her, but after a moment of thinking he starts

" Hey M-Marceline, I have a question to ask you?" Finn asked with a slow blush appearing on his face.

Marceline turns toward him

" Yes Finn?". Finn looks into her beautiful crimson eyes and is lost in his own mind.

"Wow, Marceline has the most beautiful eyes in the world"

" Earth to Finn, are you there?" Marceline says as she moves her hand back and forth in front of the boy's face trying to get his attention.

" Huh, Oh sorry I kinda spaced out there for a moment" Finn says somewhat embarrassed.

Marceline rolls her eyes but in a playful manner, but then looks at Finn

" So, what did you want to ask, and don't get lost in my eyes again, I know I'm beautiful" Marceline then smiling devilishly.

Finn's hands start to sweat but then he ask

" I was wondering if.." Finn starts

after a long while of silence Marceline starts to get irritated

"If what, hurry up and tell me"

"If.. we can have a Jam session!" Finn finishes with a over exaggerate excitement.

"Such a cat" Finn says in his own head

" A jam session?" Marceline ask.

" Yeah, yeah a jam session. Since today I'm not doing anything, and I believe your not doing anything either that we can have some fun with music." Finn says as he looks into the eyes of the vampire, but for a moment he swears he sees disappointment in her eyes.

"Oh.. I mean yeah sure just give me a moment" Marceline says as she goes up her ladder and disappears from Finn's sight. Finn sighs and walks over to the vampire's sofa to sit down.

" Come on, why couldn't I tell her that I liked her? It must be because I know she'll reject me. Then the friendship will get all awkward and stuff." Finn groans and curls his hands into tight fist " Why is love so difficult!"

Finn says a bit to loud, and he looks around to see to see if Marceline heard him. " phew, that was close" Finn says. He opens his hands and looks into them " I have to tell her.. even if my heart gets hurt a little bit. At least she understand my feelings". But soon Finn's face turns from depressed to irritated as he tries to find a soft spot on the sofa.

"How the glob does Marceline even sit on this sofa? It's hard as a rock" But no soon as Finn says that does he realized the answer " Oh yeah, Marceline floats over the sofa. Idiot moment" Finn says. But meanwhile on the top of the ladder, out of sight is Marceline. With the help of her vampire sensitive sound hearing she heard everything. She quickly floats up and goes to her room to change her clothing.

" So, Finn does like me!" Marceline said in her head with joy. Oh how I waited for those words to come out of the boy's mouth for so long!" Ever since the moment Marceline met with Finn she knew he was meant for her. She never told her that she liked him, but she left clues of her feelings for him. The first is when Marceline gave Finn horrible advice when he was trying to ask Princess Bubblegum out on a date for the movie night. The second one was when Marceline said that Finn could kiss her but no tongue. But that was when he was a mere child, now Finn being sixteen years old has matured. Sure he still has childish moments when he's with his buddy Jake, but he still mature.

" But that's not the only thing that has matured on the boy" Marceline snickers. As Finn grew up his body also changed. With the workout plan and puberty Finn's body grew thicker with muscle. Not enough to make him look like a meat head, but just enough to make his muscles show on his skin.

" As much as I would want to tell him, I want him to confess his feelings to me" Marceline said as she finished putting on her clothing and grabbing her axe shaped guitar and floating down stairs to meet the boy.

" Hey, sorry for the wait" Marceline said as she passed by Finn who was nearly asleep.

" What? Oh yeah I'm ready." Finn says as he pulls out his microphone and headphones to start recording.

As their about to begin Marceline notices that Finn has some drool on his lower lip and forms an idea.

" Hey Finn, you got a little drool from thinking about me" Marceline says with a smile on her face. Finn's face turns a dark red color but he doesn't overreact, he just starts wiping the drool off him

"Did I get it?" Finn ask as he misses the drool completely.

Marceline floats over

" Here let me help you out". Marceline then takes her thumb and wipes the drool from Finn's lower lip. Finn blushes

" Thanks Marcy"

" No problem, give me a moment I'm going to drink a glass of water" Marceline said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

" Alright" Finn says as he practices his beat boxing. Marceline goes into the cabinet and grabs a cup and turns on the sink, then fills the glass all the way to the top. After she finishes emptying the cup she looks at the thumb that wiped Finn's drool off. Marceline then puts the thumb inside her mouth and sucks on it.

" His drool taste good" Marceline says as she heads back into the living room to start the jam session.

" Wow, that was a fun. Your getting much better with beat boxing Finn" Marceline said as she looked into Finn's blue eyes.

" I practice a lot" Finn answers. But after a moment it becomes silent.

"Alright, lets do this" Finn says in his mind. He turns over to look at the vampire " Hey Marceline I was wondering something"

" Yes?" Marceline said as she got closer to Finn. Finn notices and his heart immediately starts pumping faster with nervousness.

" Um, I need to tell you a dream that I had."

"Okay, go on" Marceline says as she listens intently.

"Okay, I had a dream that me and you were on wolves and we were riding them, and you wanted to relax on a hill and I agreed. So you flew us there and it was quiet for a bit.." Finn stop there getting nervous. Marceline notice and puts her hand on his

" Keep going" Marceline says as she smiles. This give Finn motivation and continues

" I looked at you and was about to ask you if you liked me when you cut me off to ask a question. The question you asked was "do you like anyone" I said who did you like and you said me. In the end You were getting impatient"

" Like I am right now if you" Marceline thought. But she let Finn continue.

" I then said that I liked you and you put your shoulder on me. I thought you were joking but you then kissed me on the forehead" Finn's face started turning a dark shade of red but he continued " then you started bring your face closer to mine and I did the same, But before we could kiss Jake woke me up from the dream." Finn finished speaking, then looked into Marceline's eyes. " Marceline I like you, but the question is do you like me?". The vampire was silent for a few moments.

" She doesn't like me"

Outside Marceline's house was a irritated, wet Bubblegum. She had to swim across the frozen waters to get to her house and she wasn't to happy with that. As Princess Bubblegum angrily walked toward Marceline's house she heard music. Being curious Bubblegum walked over to the window and saw Finn and Marceline having a jam session. Princess Bubblegum was about to have a spaz moment when she notice the look on Finn's face. The face was in awe, like Finn's face was mesmerized by Marceline's music. There was also another emotion in his eyes, something that the princess couldn't tell.

" I wonder what Finns thinking about?" says Princess Bubblegum as she secretly watched them. Little by little princess Bubblegum was getting bored. She was about to walk away when they finished their jam session and Finn was speaking to Marceline. Princess Bubblegum turned around and started listening to Finn. She had heard the entire dream and was putting her ear on the window, desperately wanting to hear the rest of the what Finn was saying.

" I like you, but the question is do you like me?" Finn said. Bubblegum was appalled, the boy that had always wanted to date her had now moved on to this.. thing. This was unacceptable

" How dare this thing take my hero!" thought Bubblegum. But after a few moments Bubblegum didn't hear anything, so she looked back into the window to see the vampire taking in what was told to her.

" Maybe she doesn't like the boy the way he does?" Bubblegum said hopefully.

Finn was freaking out, Marceline wasn't talking at all.

" She doesn't like me" Finn stood up and walked to the vampire, he put his hand on her shoulder " It's okay Marceline I understand you don't like me. It's fine, we can always be friends and that's fine with me. I'm sorry that I put this awkward moment on you" Finn said holding back tears. As he started walking away Marceline caught Finn's hand, Finn stops and looks at her.

" I don't like you Finn" Marceline said.

Finn heart sunk faster than the Titanic for a brief moment.

".. I love you.." Marceline pounces on Finn and her lips crashes on his.

Finn couldn't describe his feelings, there was too many. Joy, happiness,confusion, irritation. But he knows one thing, he doesn't just like Marceline he loves her with all his heart. Finn then melts into the kiss.

Bubblegum was jealous and livid, the thing had stolen her lover and she wanted him back.

" This is unacceptable, I shall prevent this from getting any further. I will have my Finn back, even if I have to kill that little bitch" Bubblegum walks out of the cave and swam back to land. Once there she called Morrow, then after she flew straight to Finn's tree fort. It only took minutes but for Bubblegum it was a lifetime. Once Bubblegum had reach Finn's tree fort she ran up to it and started banging on the door calling out

"Jake, Jake get out here now!" Within moments the yellow fur dog came opened the door

" Glob Pb what's with all the racket" Jake said.

" Jake, we need to get to Marceline's house quick! She has Finn."

Jake laughs a bit then looks at Bubblegum's

"Chillax Pb, I know Finns at Marceline's house he told me that he was heading over there"

" No, but you don't understand the situation, Marceline has brainwashed Finn into liking her and she's using him as a s-"

"What!, we got to go now!" Jake yells as he turns twenty times his size and starts running to Marceline's house. Bubblegum follows.

Finn and Marceline kiss which started out as a love kiss turned into a deeper passionate kiss. Marceline was sitting on Finn's lap as she was kissing him, Finn with his hands around her waist. Marceline then bites Finn's lower lip for access into his mouth. Finn opens his mouth and a serpent like tongue probes the inside of his mouth. Their tongues fight for dominance for a few moments before their faces separate from each others followed by a long saliva string. Marceline then floats off Finn's lap as she backs up so he could see her whole body.

"What's wrong?" Finn said

Marceline giggles

" Nothing, I just want to show you something" Marceline then starts to to take her shirt off. Finn is confused

" Marceline w-what are you doing?" Finn says embarrassed as he looks the other way because of his code of honor. Marceline chuckles and floats over to Finn and laid her body on his back. Finn feeling her breast on his back made his face even redder than usual. Marceline then turns Finn around so he could see her.

" It's okay Finn, I'm letting you see me because I love you and trust you, and don't worry I not going to do anything to you that is bad... yet" Marceline smiles devilishly.

Finn is still embarrassed of seeing Marceline half naked but he understands. He then grabs Marceline by her waist and pulls her in closer. Marceline squeals playfully and wraps her arms around his neck.

" I love you Marceline"

" I love you too" Marceline said as the both of them went in for another kiss. When suddenly Marceline's door swings open. Jake and Bubblegum enter into the room and gasp. They both see Finn and a half naked Marceline holding each other very close. Bubblegum noted that Marceline's breast were literally in Finn's face. Both Finn and Marceline let go of each other and were now five feet away from each other. Finn had a guilty face and embarrassed face. While Marceline face was full of anger.

" What the math! You ever heard of knocking" yells Marceline as she puts on her shirt. Jake was the first to make a move

" Finn!" Jake stretches him arm to grab Finn and pull him away from the vampire. " Don't worry I'll prevent this creature from controlling your mind.

"What!" both Finn and Marceline said.

" Man Marceline didn't control me. What I said was me saying it" Finn said as Marceline blushed.

" Aw man she still controlling you. We have to get you away from her so her power can't reach you" Jake said as he took Finn home.

" No Jake let me go! Marceline" Finn said as Jake took Finn away.

"Finn! What the helk Bubblegum why aren't you stopping him?"

Bubblegum just looked at Marceline and smiles.

" It was you who told Jake the lie of me controlling Finn" Marceline realized. Her anger quickly coming back.

Princess Bubblegum smiled and walked up to the infuriated vampire and whispered into her ear

" Yes it was, and if you know any better I suggest you stay from my lover or things will get ugly". With that Princess Bubblegum walked out of Marceline house and was taken by the Morrow back to her Candy Kingdom.

**Please read and review. Tell me what could be added to make the story better. Or just tell me how awesome the story was, or how horrible it was. I liked to thank all my awesome reviewers and readers for giving me the encouragement to write this story :D. If you guys weren't there I probably wouldn't have wrote this story and I really appreciated it :). The next chapter may be the last one I really don't know. If you want to suggest anything please review or PM me. Until then my fellow comrades PEACE OUT! XD **


End file.
